The Angel and The Demon
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl turning 19 get's sucked into a adventure of a lifetime when demons start trying to get there hands on her only people in the demons way are Dante, Nero Trish, Lady and the girls best friend Rita, will she find out why they want her? read it.
1. Demons!

Me: This is my first try of Devil May Cry 4, so please be nice and if you want to help me that'll be kind of you, I do play the game I'm only in Level 10 right now with Nero so I'm using Youtube and some made up plots that you will see now and then...sometimes. If you do not like? turn back around and and find another story to read and I know there's alot of grammer problems so don't tell me things I already know.

Angela: Angel-chan doesn't own anything about Devil May Cry 4 it belongs to the rightful owners! she just owns me my mom Lisa and my best friend Rita, which Rita is kinda base off of her real friend

Me:...Thats nice of you Angela to do that for me, but aren't you supposed to get ready for the first chapter that is about to start?

Angela: _gasp_ I complately forgot! I'll get ready right now! _Runs off to get ready for the first chapter_

Me: Anyways, for the people who like's this? your reviews will make me happy, enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

"Mother! were's my X-box 360 controller at?"

A voice yelled up from the stairs "Did you try looking under your bed dear?"

A girl head pops up from beside her bed pouting look and annoyed

"Yes mother! but it's not under my bed!" she whined frowning

The mother down stairs shooked her head sighing wthen walking up the stairs mumbling to herself about her daughter not puting things in the right spot after using them. The mother walked in her daughter's room hands on her hips staring at her daughter who looks at her sheepishly.

"Maybe you can find things better if you cleaned up this room for once."

"But moooommmm!" the girl whined

"No 'buts' young lady clean this room up before your friend comes over."

"Yes mommy..." the girl pouts starting cleaning her room

The mother nodded smiling invictory walking out of her daughters room leting her clean her room in peace

**Angela's POV**

I can't believe mom is making me clean my messy room! Oh, hi there my name is Angela Doll and I'm 18 years old turning 19 today. I have short black hair with one streak of brown highlight (think of Rinoa from FF8) on my right side, I have blue eyes like the blue sky, what I'm wearing is this: Yuna's Summoner outfit same with her boots and peice of of the beads over my shoulder I just had black hair and it's shorter alittle above my chin, yes I'm cosplaying as Yuna in her Summoner outfit. I'm not going anywhere I just feel like wearing it for some odd reason. Anyways enough of that I finally finished cleaning my room yay for me.

"Hey Angie."

I turn my head and tackled my best friend who has short brown hair with dark brown eyes, she pushed me away gently rolling her eyes at me.

"Rita...are you wearing Paine's Gunner Dress sphere?" she actly was wearing Paine's replica gun on her left hip she has tan skin not to dark though

"Yep thought I could dress up for the sleep over and I see you dressed up as Yuna's Summoner outfit instead of her Gunner Dress Sphere."

"Yep! hey I was looking for my 360 controller can you help me? it's the one that I put butteries in the back of it."

Rita nodded helping me look for my 360 controller and it tooked us 2 hours intill Rita found it in my desk drew and I happily grabed it pushing down the middle butten for 6 seconds leting go of it leting my X-box 360 turn on signing onto my profile I made my avatar look like Serah from Final Fantasy XIII I just didn't have the right hair color or hair style so I did the closest hair style and hair color and the game I have already in was "Devil May Cry 4".

Rita sat on the floor next to me while I grin like a idiot making Rita smiling shacking her head

"Ang your way into him..."

"I can't help it!"

I push the 'A' butten to start the game leting it go to the main title of the game pushing start loading my game but this time I start from the beginning watching Nero killing demons then walking in the church of Fortuna City hearing Kyrie singing beautifuly but I don't like her even if she's nice I still don't like her.

"Hey Angie I was thinking for your birthday present for you...what do you really want in the whole world?"

I look at Rita with a while then looks back at my flat screen tv with Kyrie singing still

"Will...I really want to find the right guy to come around for me ya know?" I turn back facing Rita smiling

"Seriously Angie? you want to find the right guy still? you know how many guys you went out with and they turn out to be duchbags! I say I know I'll never fall for a duchbag."

I raise my eyebrow at her "Even if you some how fall on a duchbag out of know where?"

"No way! I rather fall on some shards of glass then fall for anyone."

I grin "Never say that Rita, it might reverse on ya."

Rita scuff at what I said "Whatever Ang anyways, Dante just showed up so yeah. Fight!"

I rolled my eyes at Rita trying to sound like a voice gamer saying "Fight!" yeah bad, anyways I kicked Dante's butt in the end he was one tough jerk. I kepted playing leting Rita kill some demons and I was already on level 9 almost to level 10 when suddenly all the lights turn off and I screamed tackling Rita to the floor clinging onto her shacking eyes closed tightly so I wont look through the darkness.

"Dude...I know your scared of the dark Angie but you didn't have to tackle me to the floor."

"I-I'm sorry!" I heard her sigh patting my head trying to comfort me

"Let's go find your mom."

Rita stood up with me still huging her arm this time while she help me through my dark room and we walked down the stairs slowly so we wont fall, we stoped in the living room when mom walk over with a flashlight huging both of us.

"Come, let's go back into Angela's room were we will be safe for now."

I was confused at what mom said but we fallowed her to the stairs when there was a crash making me scream mom flash the light to the crash to see a huge hole in are wall where the door used to be and what standing right infront of us was 4 demons that supposed to be in the Devil May Cry 4 game! we ran up the stairs knowing the demons are fallowing us. We got to my room and mom closed the door behind us locking it then stepping up to my side huging my closely.

"Mom?"

"I'm so sorry this is happening Angela...but I must send you back home."

Now I was really confused "What do you mean mom? this is my home." I frowned geting scared now cause I felt like something is going to happen and I wasn't going to see my mom ever again

"I'm so sorry sweety, Rita you must protect her like you always do, you must find someone to help you."

I turn my head were mom flash her light on Rita's face which nodded with a narrowed look when she turn her head at my door that was banging?

"W-whats going on mom? shouldn't my door be busted down from those...demons?"

"No, not when magic is holding that door from breaking...for now. Now let's start the portol up shall we?"

Mom let me go walking over to my flat screen tv were some how it was showing Devil May Cry 4 title screen was showing with 'Press Start Button' but what mom did made me wide eyed my mom put her hand alittle far from my tv and palm facing the screen when a swirly thing appear and it was big and wide to fit anything.

"Now you two go in first I'll go in after you two."

"Why can't you go in at the same time with us?"

"It will only allow two people go inside it at the same time sweety, if I go in with you I do not know were we will land."

"Come on Angie, before they break the door down." I nodded huging my mom tightly then walk beside Rita facing the swirly white portol I grabed a hold on Rita's hand just incase

We were about to jump through it when the door crash open I was about to yell for mom when she push us through and I saw the demons grabing my mom, I screamed out for her. Me and Rita was floating in the swirly white portol when it started shacking like a storm hiting the place.

"Rita! my hand is slipping!"

"Angie hold on! we are almost there!"

I tried to hold on her hand but something was pulling me away and it just did that, my hand slipped from Rita's hand screaming her name and hearing her yelling my name before I was sent to the other way she went then I blacked out.

**XXxxXX**

Angela: Are you trying to kill my mom or something Angel-chan? _glares at me_

Me: _sweatdrop_ No your mom isn't even dead...

Angela: oh good I thought I had to strangle you

Me: _looks away whistling _Anyways hope everyone like the first chapter of "The Angel and The Demon Arm" if you have any ideas for the future of the chapters please do tell me in reviews or message me on here which ever works for you, so in the next chapter is when Angela meets someone~ and who does Rita meet? stay tune for 2nd chapter so ciao~


	2. Rita and the Duchbag

Me: Chapter 2~! this is when Angela meets someone, want to know? then read on to find out who~ oh and before I forget again Angela's height is 5'2 so yeah she's short she's goes up to nero and Dante's chest xD thats how short I am .

Rita: Angel doesn't own Devil May Cry 4 or anything else, she just owns me, Angie and her mom Lisa oh and she also owns Angie's dad too even though he wont show cause he's dead and all...okay is that all Angel?

Me: Uhhhhh...I think so? thanks Rita! now let's start the chapter~!

**XXxxXX**

_Last time on "The Angel and The Demon":_

_"Rita! my hand is slipping!"_

_"Angie hold on! we are almost there!"_

_I tried to hold on her hand but something was pulling me away and it just did that, my hand slipped from Rita's hand screaming her name and hearing her yelling my name before I was sent to the other way she went then I blacked out._

...

I groun sitting up opening my eyes blinking intill I got the blurryness away looking around and I was in some city next to a huge fountain, I stood up frowning, wait...this city is Fortuna! but it seems I'm at the ruined church though then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey! you there!"

I jumped when someone yelled out to me I think? and that guy with the sword on his side ran over to me narrowing his eyes at me what was his name again? he's Kyrie's brother...oh! his name was Credo! he sure is scary up close.

"Who are you? I never seen you around Fortuna City girl."

I stuttled alittle "W-will I do not know, I-I just w-woked up right here sir...I was chased by d-demons and my friend and my mom was with me but we got seperated, the demons got my mom though." I was close to tears thinking it was my fuilt I wasn't stronge enough to save her

I felt a hand on my head making me look up with teary eyes to see Credo was looking at me with sympathy in his eyes, I guess he wasn't so scary.

"I'm sorry about your mother I wish I can help but everyone is geting ready for Kyrie to sing in three days at the cathedral, Kyrie is my sister by the way and my name is Credo."

"Oh, it's alright and nice to meet you Credo." I bowed alittle smiling

"I know I'll intaduce you to her, come."

I smiled kindly at him and started to fallow Credo to where Kyrie is, truthfuly I'm going to hate being nicey nice with Kyrie but hey it wont be so bad...can it?

"While we are walking may I know your name?"

I walk beside Credo "Angela but my friend calls me Angie or Ang which ever suits you is fine with me."

"I see, then I'll call you Angela."

I nodded but going to hate it...my name is alittle to long for my taste I snapped out of my thoughts relizing Credo stoped and I was now in Fortuna City I see the cathedral now and I saw Kyrie standing infront of it waiting for Credo I believe. Credo started walking over so I fallowed him intill we stop infront of Kyrie.

"Credo there you are! I was worried when you just suddenly tooked off when there was a bright white light in the Mitis Forest." she had her hands clasp together infront of her chest with a frown on her pink lips with worry in her eyes

"Sorry Kyrie, but when I gotten to the Mitis Forest I met this young lady Angela. It seems she does not remember how she got there."

She look at me with a frown aswill she walk up to me

"Are you alright Angela?"

I couldn't help but smile even if I dislike her "I'm fine no worries, Credo here found me in time before I gotten hurt or worse."

She tooked a soft breath out her mouth smiling

"Thats good, will I must pratice so I should go."

I wanted to hear her pratice and maybe I can try some opera so I step forward one stoping her

"Wait!"

She turned around looking at me confused

"If it isn't to much...may I watch you pratice singing Kyrie?"

"Sure! let's go before night falls."

I nodded fallowing her inside the cathedral, I sat down on the wood benchs at the front on the right side listning to her singing and her voice is very beautiful no wonder Nero likes her... When Kyrie was done praticing steps was heard from the double doors opening so I look and oh my god! it's Nero! I watch him walk over to Kyrie I couldn't hear them but I see there lips moving, Kyrie is one lucky bitch to have Nero fall for her.

I wanted to stay unnoticed by him cause I like the guy so I went on the floor and crawled under the benchs intill Kyrie called my name and I jumped slaming my head hard on one of the wooden benchs under it though so it was painful, I cursed under my mouths standing up rubbing my head giving the benchs my death glare intill a chuckle was heard making me blush knowing Nero was laughing at me! meanie.

"Are you alright Angela?" Kyrie walked over to me pushing my hand away to look at my head to see if there was blood but none

"I'm fine Kyrie!" I smiled big "I'll just have a headache for the rest of the day...but I wont let that get me down and ruin my fun."

Kyrie smiled laughing softly "Okay, oh! Angela this is Nero, Nero this is Angela. Credo found her in the Mitis Forest not knowing why she was there."

"You don't say?" he raised his eyebrow looking at me with his fists on his sides

I smiled sheepishly "I seriously don't know how I got there but me my friend and my mom was being chased by demons and we were going to come here to Fortuna to hear some lady sing and now I know it's you Kyrie and suddenly we were attacked! me and my friend was safe but those demons tooked my mom then I got seperated from my friend afterwards. I don't remember much after me and my friend got seperated and I woked up in Mitis Forest thats when Credo found me."

Nero put his hand under his chin thinking "I see." I saw Nero looking at my clouthing weirdly "What type of clouthing is that Angela?"

I blush some rubbing behind my head "I have to wear it you see...in my town there's some girls of age ready to become maidans for the angels to protect them and shelter them from the demons."

"Ah! so your of age to become the maidan to protect and shelter your town? that must make you very busy." I smiled knowing Kyrie believed me, Nero? not much but Kyrie believes me so yay~ take that Nero!

"Right but I was training to become the highest rank of the Maidan so I couldn't truly fend off the demons sense I do not have the rank yet..." _'I can not believe Kyrie is believing me and Nero doesn't! she's not so smart or just really kind hearted person.' _I thought to myself

Then the double doors opened showing Credo walking in telling us it was geting dark soon so they were going to bed but what about me? I have no were to sleep. Kyrie must have know what I was thinking and asked Credo if I could bunk with her awww she's so sweet...I still dislike her! anyways Kyrie showed me to her room and I was laying on my new bed while Kyrie slepted I couldn't! I keep having images of my mom geting drag by those demons...and my friend not knowing if she is alright, I felt something on my cheek like someone kissed my cheek? nah! must be tired so I closed my eyes actly falling asleep without those images but I did have a nightmare.

...

**Rita's POV**

I yelled out Angie's name when her hand slipped from mine then disappearing from my site I closed my eyes when a bright red light shined in my eyes when I opened I felt like I was falling I wasn't scared much used to this happening waiting for me to crash land but some odd reason I landed and I heard some weird noise like 'oof' or something like that intill I relize I didn't land on something I landed on someone!

"Hey, babe I know I don't mind that your on me but can you get off my back?"

I exhaled standing up glaring at the jerk that called me babe to see a guy with a red long trench coat type thing with white/silver hair and he picked up a sword hooking it on his back facing me grining a perverted smile making me want to punch his lights out.

"How dare you call me babe!" I kepted my glare on him

"Whoa! babe relixe seriously you should thank me sense you landed on me so I saved your life, you owe me."

I growled at him watching him raise his hands up in surrender

"So why did you suddenly land on me for babe?"

I rolled my eyes knowing I can't stop him from calling me babe so I give up on that

"I got serperated from my friend when were being chased by demons thats all to it, so tell me...whats your name duchbag." I crossed my arms when he frowned

"Why did you call me duchbag for?"

"Cause you are a duchbag...duchbag." I grinned

"Aww babe that really hurts, anyways to answer your quistion even if you called me duchbag, Names Dante."

I frowned puting my hands on my sides narrowing my eyes, you got to be kiding me! of all people I ran into him? no wonder he was familiar to me...damn it! Angie was right just my luck! now I need this duchbag's help finding Angie before those demons find her...I'm so going to hate this but it's for Angie and Lisa.

"Rita, now I need your help 'Dante' I'll pay you whatever you want 'if' you can find my friend Angela."

"Hmmm...That sounds interesting Rita, so tell me what your friend looks like so I can have a better image."

"She has short black hair the reachs alittle above her chin, she has sky blue eyes she also has beads in her hair that goes over her choulder on the right side and she is wearing a type of kimono outfit, she kinda looks like a maidan in a way...got it Duchbag?"

He still thinking or something when he smirked nodding "Yep, so I'll find this fair maidan for you babe and you'll give me my pay?"

I rolled my eyes knowing thast all he thinks about...actly he also thinks of woman...men. I nodded started walking in some random duration sense I was in a icy place must be the Lamina Peak so it was close to Fortuna...so Dante was going to kill Sanctus can't wait to see that.

"Hey! were are you going babe?"

I sighed turning around waiting for him to catch up to me

"What? while you do whatever you came here to do while I try to see if Angie was even near here."

"Aww, that means you wont come along with me...then I'm coming along with you."

"W-what? hell no! you go to Fortuna while you do whatever you were ment to do there you can also look out for Angie! but you better not touch her the wrong way or I'll kick your perverted ass." I poked his chest hard glaring at him with him raising his hands up in surrender smiling like a pervert

I tooked off running away from Dante while he goes to Fortuna. That guy is such a duchbag!...Angie is probley scared right now I just hope I'll find her before it's to late I hope to god she's alright if not I'm going to kill some demons.

**XXxxXX**

Me: It seems Angela met Nero and Kyrie, and Rita met the famous Dante, but the quistion is will they find Angela? stay tune for chapter 3 of "The Angel and The Demon" don't you people just love Dante and his pervertness? heh heh ha ha ha!

Rita: _sweatdrop_ I think she has lost it already...anyways just review if you have some ideas you want to see in the chapters soon to come please tell Angel she would love the help and of course you get the credet of that idea anyways if you do not like? turn around and march away to find another story to read 'kay? that is all.

Me: Your so mean Rita _whines and pouts_ oh will...ciao~!


	3. The Demon has landed

Me: This is chapter 3 what will happen in this chapter? read and find out people and I do no-

Angela: Angel-chan doesn't own Devil May Cry or the characters it belongs to the rightful owners! she just owns me, Rita my mom and my dad and some made up plots you might see not and then, is that what your going to say Angel-chan?

Me: _eye twichs _Yes...it was, anyways if you do not like? turn back around and find another story 'kay? thanks and for the people who likes this enjoy~!

**XXxxXX**

_Last time on "The Angel and The Demon":_

_"W-what? hell no! you go to Fortuna while you do whatever you were ment to do there you can also look out for Angie! but you better not touch her the wrong way or I'll kick your perverted ass." I poked his chest hard glaring at him with him raising his hands up in surrender smiling like a pervert_

_I tooked off running away from Dante while he goes to Fortuna. That guy is such a duchbag!...Angie is probley scared right now I just hope I'll find her before it's to late I hope to god she's alright if not I'm going to kill some demons._

...

It was dark out silent in the whole place intill you enter Kyrie's room poor. Angela was tossing and turning in her sleep sweating like she was in pain she started to yelp in pain waking the sleeping Kyrie to a start rushing to her friend's side. Kyrie tried to wake Angela up but to no good so she rushed out of her room to get Nero hoping he can wake Angela up from her nightmare.

"Nero!" Kyrie slamed open Nero's door making him sat up quickly

"Kyrie? what's wrong?"

"Nero it's Angela!" she went to his side grabing his hand pulling him out of his room with so much worry in her light brown eyes

"Angela? whats wrong with Angela?" he frowns at Kyrie who was draging him to her room

"She's having a nightmare Nero, I can't wake her and she looks like she's in alot of pain."

Nero nodded started running draging Kyrie instead and when they got to Kyrie's room Angela wasn't just in pain she was crying in her sleep which made Kyrie and Nero worried even more for there new friend. Nero let go of Kyrie walking over to Angela's bed side went on his knees puting his hand on her forhead they watch Angela opening her mouth and said something but Kyrie didn't quite hear her but Nero did.

"What did she say Nero?" Kyrie is really worried about Angela

"She's calling out to her mom...must be when those demons tooked her mom." Nero frowned with worry

"Poor Angela, but we should wake her up Nero she doesn't deserve to have nightmares of demons keep taking her mother away from her." Kyrie told Nero who nodded

"Right let me try waking her up. Angela wake up." Nero shooked Angela's shoulders but to no good she still wouldn't wake up "Thats odd." he was going to start shacking her shoulders again when he felt a demons presence laughing around him but it was coming from Angela's body

Nero eyes widden but narrowed angry he turn to Kyrie who jumped to see Nero really angry "Kyrie! go get Credo now!"

Kyrie nodded with out asking rushed out of her room to get her brother, Nero cursed under his breath looking at Angela.

"Those bastereds must be making her have the nightmare and she can't wake up, bastereds!"

Credo and Kyrie rushed in

"Nero whats wrong with her?"

"Some demon is torturing her making nightmares for her and not leting her wake up from it, do you know how to wake her up and get those damn demons inside her nightmare?"

Credo thought for a while nodding walking over making Nero move so he can stand next to Angela's bedside now bend down taking her hand but put it on the bed then put his hand on her forhead.

"Demon show yourself!"

It was silent when the same demon that was causing Angela's nightmares came out laughing disappearing out of the window but not with out saying something that made them worry for Angela more.

"She wont be safe, master wants her! I will break her soon." and the demon was gone

Nero was going to go chase it but Credo grabed his shoulder stoping him shacking his head looking at Angela

"Right now you and Kyrie have to watch over Angela, it seems those demons want Angela for a reason."

"Don't worry, those bastereds wont get Angela when I'm around." Nero said clinching his fist

"Maybe they want Angela because she's a maidan or trying to reach the rank of one? she has the angels powers in her?"

"Really? then we have to protect her with all we got, I will inform his holiness tomarrow and get some sleep Kyrie."

"But Angela she's-"

Nero cut her off "Don't worry Kyrie I'll stay here watch over her while you sleep so you don't have to worry."

She sighs in defeat walking over to her bed going under the covers falling asleep after Credo left her room, but she still worries for Angela even if she just met she's really sweet and funny girl to have around.

**Angela's POV**

I woked up with the sun shinging in my eyes, I sat up blinking the blurryness away to see Nero sitting on the floor agents the wall near the window...wait what? I look at Nero sleeping self confused raising a eyebrow at his sleeping body. I stood up pushing the covers aside walking over to Nero went on my knees shacking his shoulders intill he opened his eyes streching his arms hearing a pop in his arms when he did I smiled and giggled softly making him finally notice I was sitting on the floor watching him I was going to say good morning but he suddenly grabed my shoulders with worry eyes at me.

"Are you alright Angela?" I tilt my head slightly frowning

"Of course I'm fine..."

"You had a nightmare last night and worried Kyrie, Credo and me to death specaily when we found out a demon was giving you a nightmare about your mother being taken over and over again."

I looked wide eyed at him "I tried really hard to wake up but I couldn't, that demon kepted laughing at me saying he only doing this cause he was sent to break me... He said no one can't stop his master to get his hands on me."

"Don't worry Angela, I promised Kyrie and Credo that I wont let any demons take you to there master, I'm a Holy Knight after all."

I beamed huging Nero surprising him but he laughed patting my back gently, I let him go blushing that I just huged him! I stood up helping Nero up as will.

"Let's go find Kyrie, she should be praticing still I told her I will bring you to her when you woke up she was really scared for you last night."

I frowned feeling guilty that I always disliked her only because Nero likes her but I guess being friends with Kyrie isn't so bad. I nodded tugging on Nero's trench coat telling him let's go already making him smile. I rushed over to Kyrie who's back was facing me huging her from behind surprising her making her stop singing.

"Kyrie!"

She smiled turning around huging me back "Oh Angela, I'm so happy your awake! how you feeling though?"

"I'm fine Kyrie, Nero told me what happened and I told him what that demon told me in my nightmare when I was trying to wake up from it."

"I'm just glad your awake, oh do you want to sing with me this time Angela?"

I blinked even though I always hear her sing at the start of the game very will but Nero was watching... Hey! if Kyrie can sing infront of Nero so can I! I nodded smiling.

"Sure! I remembered some parts but I'll do my best Kyrie."

She giggled nodding then she turn my around so I see Nero sitting down in the front benchs watching us, I smiled nervously, Kyrie patted my shoulder comforting me showing it's okay then she started singing and I started at the same time as she did surprising Nero and Kyrie but we kepted singing the song for an hour stoping for a break then starting it again for another hour or so. It was so much fun spending time with Kyrie and Nero specaily singing with Kyrie! okay I know I keep saying I dislike her...will I think I'm starting to be friends with her she doesn't know I like Nero.

After I was done singing alone this time we heard clapping to see Credo and his Holiness smiling at me I blushed in embarisment someone else was hearing me sing, they walked up to me.

"You have a beautiful voice just like Kyrie's my dear."

"T-thank you!" I bowed my head alittle

"Now Credo told me what had happen to you last night Angela, my Holy Knights will protect you and Credo informed me Nero tooked that job currect?" his holiness turned to Nero who walked over nodding to him "Thats wonderful, now you go back to praticing Kyrie dear two days left intill the Festival of the Swords."

"I will, do not worry your Holiness, it'll be a great Festival of the Swords."

Then the two walked out of the Cathedral leaving us alone again, Kyrie started praticing again this time I sat down next to Nero listning to Kyrie's Beautiful voice again when Nero started talking to me.

"So tell me about your friend you said you got seperated from."

I smiled big "Rita is very tough person, she's very loyal she can get rough and mean to people but she's kind when you get to know her, she even kick all the boys that wanted to be my boyfriend always saying there duchbags and they'll just break my heart in the end. She is hiding something from me though...my mom told her she had to protect me like she always had, it sounded like she was only near me so she can protect me from something..."

"Hey, this Rita friend of yours cares about you not just so she can protect you she might end up actly gotten close to you with out her knowing it intill she did find out herself."

I smiled at Nero "Your right Nero thanks, oh can you tell me about yourself?"

He put his hands behind his head leaning his head back alitle looking straught up

"I'm friends with Kyrie and one of the Holy Knights, Credo is the leader of the Holy Knights though."

"Wow, so Kyrie is like a Songstress for this Festival of the Swords thing?"

He nodded "Yep."

After we had are talk time flew by so fast it was night time again, I was worried it might happen again so Nero told me he will stay in the room to watch over both me and Kyrie that comforted me alot knowing Nero is stronge I fell asleep this time I dreamed peacefuly no nightmares and no demon laughing at me.

...

I was helping Kyrie pratice the next day so tomarrow is the day of the Festival of the Swords I still sing along with her when she asked me to sing with her I happily nodded joining her. It went on for another hour geting closer to Kyrie and Nero they were wonderful people and I think I was starting to like Nero even more...that sucks cause he always looks at Kyrie oh will I guess I blew my chance out of the window I think? time flew by really fast again I sighed sitting on my bed bored intill Nero walked in Kyrie's and my room, Kyrie wasn't in the room yet cause she wanted to pratice longer for tomarrow.

"Hi Nero!" I cheerfuly said to him

He nodded walking over to his normal spot on the floor, I moved some on my bed then patted a empty spot next to me, he walked over arms crossed.

"So your geting good at singing like Kyrie is."

"Yeah, Kyrie makes singing with someone fun, it's easy for me to remember actly and easy for me."

It was a arkward silence for a while intill Kyrie came walking in, so I went under my covers same with Kyrie and Nero went to his spot on the floor near my bed, I fell asleep after a while no nightmares appeared which is a good sign.

...

The next day Credo told me Nero was out killing demons that was causing trouble so I was inside the Cathedral with the other people, they wear white cowl with the Sparda insignia on them too, I sat down in the middle of the row of benchs of course saving two spots for Nero and Kyrie I listined to Kyrie singing when I heard someone sitting down next to me to see Nero there with his arm in a sling covered in white bandages, I smiled and whispered.

"I thought your going to be late Nero, glad you got here before she finished." he used his other hand to ruffled my black short hair I pouted slaping his arm playfuly

Kyrie finished and she saw Nero making her happy, then the Holiness Sanctus was standing and started his speach

"2,000 years ago...The Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon bretheren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice."

I look from the corner of my eye I see Nero geting restless when Sanctus was talking about Sparda

"If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, the fusing of both the demonic and human realms, we weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission."

I turn to see Kyrie standing looking at Nero and he look at her but he lift up his left headphone to his ear trying to ignore Sanctus's speach he must not really like his speachs.

"And so I ask you to unite! and pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm."

I look to see Kyrie pick a long wraped up box and sit down holding it close to her, I frowned thinking Nero probley got her that one necklace...I wonder if he got me something?

"Let's us pray!" he lift his hands up to claps his hands together in prayer, I watch everyone else do it

I didn't feel like praying, it wont bring my mom back to me or bring my friend to me ether, Nero had his headphones on both ears but takes it off standing up but Kyrie stops him whispering to him.

"Nero... Whats wrong?"

"I'm outta here."

"But it's not over yet..."

"All this preaching's putting me to sleep." Nero walked some away with Kyrie fallowing him intill he stop looking down

Wait...isn't this when Dante comes in killing Sanctus? oh crap! I stood up fast running over to Nero and Kyrie turning my head slightly when Dante fall down infront of Sanctus and quickly brought out one of his guns shooting Sanctus in the head after doing that he stood up turn around with blood on his face.

"Your Holiness!" I turn to face Credo grabing his sword hilt brought his sword out that made the other Holy Knights swords came out and charged, the people started rushing trying to run out. I was staring at Dante in 'aw' cause he's wickedly cool and funny even though he's a pervert at times

Suddenly one of the people pushed me to the floor making me yelp in surprise making Dante look down at me I see his eyebrow raised but smiles like he always does intill the Holy Knights attack him but he kicked there butts like it was nothing! thats cool good thing I didn't say that out loud. I tryed to stand up but people kepted pushing me away to were Nero and Kyrie rushed to making me finally fall on my butt but what made me jump when I heard him call me by my name!

"So your Angela."

I quickly stood up facing him nervously he just smiled big walking closer to me

"Your friend Rita told me to find you but she never told me you were such a cute girl."

I blushed at that comment, he called me cute? awsome!

"I found you so I should take you to her." he got closer reach his hand grabing my wrist

Before he could go Nero charged at Dante kicking Dante in the face with his shoes in the air making him let go of me and he flew back and they started fighting each other, I quickly ran away hiding still watching them fight intill Nero called victory in the end and Dante escaped. I walked out from my hiding spot running over to Nero asking him if he was alright I know for sure I'm not going to tell him what Dante said to me anyways I know for sure if I go with Nero I will find Rita not with some help from Dante no offence to him but Nero is the best way and I really want to help him, I'm not going to be helpless anymore.

Kyrie came over draging a big case till Nero walked over to her

"You brought this here for me?"

"Credo requested. She yearns for your touch."

"Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for."

I walked next to him bend down watching him put the sword together so I talked to him while he did that

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find that bastered." he talk to Credo this time "So Fortuna Castle, huh?"

"That's what the witnesses said." Credo told Nero when he finished puting his sword together

"Guy just came from Hell, he's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites."

Credo didn't seem so happy when he said it that way "You jest so lightly in a time of crisis? You must capture him."

"Trust me, I'll get it done."

Kyrie steped in "Please be careful. You still haven't recovered."

Nero turn around with his sword resting on his shoulder "There's no time and duty calls." I look at Kyrie was wearing a necklace that one Nero got her lucky "Can't pass on an emergancy."

Credo walked away telling Nero he had to report what had happen but suddenly there was this huge shack so three of us run outside and demons appeared I gasp watching one stab the guy on the back and drags him away I started to rush to his rescue when someone grabed my elbow pulling back and it was Credo.

"Do not rush in Angela! specaily when the demons want you."

I glared at him yanking my arm from his grasp "I don't care! that man needs help! I'm not going to hide!" before they could stop me I tooked off running after the demon who draged the man but the man was already dead when I found him on the ground. I covered my hands over my mouth teary eyed but I uncovered them when three demons appeared infront of me, I steped back glaring at them.

"You stupid demons! how dare you kill that man! you heartless creatures!"

"Now that really hurts me my dear Angela." I gasp looking up to see that same demon that tortured me with nightmares floating down with his wings out but when he landed it folded behind his back arms crossed with a evil grin

"Y-You bastered!"

"Ah! what such a naughty word you said, specaily for your kind your not supposed to swear my dear but of course your only half so you can. Heh heh ha ha ha!"

My kind? "What do you mean?"

"Nuh uh, if I told you that wouldn't be fun now would it? but first I'm here so I can have my fun breaking you."

I watch him make a black orb but it was way bigger thing a baseball it was a basketball type size but alittle bigger then that and he throw it at me and I didn't know what to do my body frozed it was geting closer and closer then...

**XXxxXX**

Me: Wow...what did Nero get for Angela? and will Angela dodge, duck or get hit by that attack? find out on the next chapter. Like it? love it? anyways it's stating to get good too after this chapter I wont be working on the 4th chapter sense I'll be busy but I'll still try.

Angela: Hey! did you really have to stop this chapter right when I was about to get blasted? _ready to pounce me any minute_

Me: _sweatdrop_ I had to! it was geting alittle to long Angie so take a chill pill girl cause next chapter will start off were it left off so don't worry. Anyways I can't just kill you off your my main character of this story! anyways hope people enjoy this chapter if not sorry I did my best so Peace out!


	4. Run Devil Run!

Me: This is chapter 4 people! sorry I didn't get to this chapter sense the computer was geting fixed, didn't get it back intill Monday 5th of December, sorry about that.

Rita: I'll start the disclaimer I guess...Angel doesn't own Devil May Cry or any of the characters they belong to there rightful owners. Angel just own Me, Angie, her mom Lisa and her dad. I guess thats it Angel...

Me: _sighs_ Thanks Rita, I'm to tired to do the disclaimer so thanks, anyways but I do have to say this: Don't like? turn back around and find another story okay? and no flamers are welcomed to any of my stories so please turn back find another story cause I'm sorry my story(s) aren't good enough I don't care it's my story and I wont stop working on my stories. So for people who enjoy this story please enjoy this chapter.

**XXxxXX**

_Last Time on "The Angel and The Demon":_

_I watch him make a black orb but it was way bigger thing a baseball it was a basketball type size but alittle bigger then that and he throw it at me and I didn't know what to do my body frozed it was geting closer and closer then..._

...

I closed my eyes tightly waiting to be hit by his attack but nothing I heard it hit something, I opened my eyes slowly gasping seeing a white light surrounding me and the demon jerk doesn't look happy one bet he looked PO'ed mostly he kepted blasting the black orb attack at me but the white shield wasn't cracking or anything. I gasp surprised when the white light started to grow smaller around me it covered my body it didn't blind me which was odd, when the light disappeared I look down at myself to see I was wearing a different outfit! now I was wearing Yuna's Gunner Dress Sphere! I still have my beads in my hair hanging over my shoulder still have short hair, and the differents is the the frabric on her side isn't there but I had some weird see through light blue silk behind me it starts from my waist down to my knees and I have that seems to hold it there.

I found the two guns on my hips looking at them frowning knowing I have to shoot these but hey this demon was trying to hurt me and sent these demons to kill people here, I pointed the guns at the demon narrowing my eyes at him.

"What do you want from me?"

"Not me, my master wants you for what I'm not saying, it wouldn't be fun if you know now you'll figure it out some day for now I can do whatever I want intill master says to take you to him."

"That doesn't make sense! just tell me what your stupid master wants from me or I'll shoot!"

The demon smirked so I tighten my grip on my guns ready to pull the trigger if he tries anything

"I hate to ruin the surprise." he shrugges while smirking "I should leave before that annoying boy shows up."

"Stop!" I pulled the triggers but it miss him when he fly off and the other demons fly away fallowing behind him

The white light appeared and it went back to Yuna's summoner outfit, I glared at the spot the demon was but I turn around hearing Nero running behind me calling my name he looks mad, oh dear.

"Are you crazy Angela? you could've been killed or taken away!"

I hanged my hand in shame "I'm sorry...I just wanted to save the man but I was to late and that demon was here and-"

Nero cut me off put his hands on my shoulders shacking me alittle with a wide eyed look

"That demon was here? are you okay?"

I push Nero's hands off my shoulders rolling my eyes "I'm fine Nero, he didn't even got the chance to attack me sense he knew you were geting nearer so he just left..." _'I can't tell him what happened...not yet actly, when I know how to do that again specaily what will come in Nero's incounters ahead of him.' _I thought

"Let's go, sense I can't let you out of my site for a second." I fallowed him intill we walk to a cold area which I was shivering holding my arms around myself trying to warm myself up...not working! I don't mind the cold but this is to much coldness I can't handle. If I remember right this area is called 'Fortuna Lamina Peak'? anyways the wind was blowing the whole area, Nero was walking forward like it was nothing while I was barely keeping up with him

I had to put my arm covering my face the best I can but the cold wind still hit my face nipping my face painfuly, I yelped when I triped over my own feet I couldn't see with the cold wind! so I fell face first in the snowy ground, I stood back up wiping the snow off my face and kimono.

"Angela are you alright?" I look up to see Nero standing infront of me frowning alittle

"I-I'm fine j-just t-triped." I smiled sheepishly at him

I fallowed Nero intill he stop looking up then back at my shacking form

"Angela I need you to get on my back so I can get us both up there."

I nodded shacking still while wraping my arms around his neck when he bend down, he put his arms under my knees standing up, I was blushing but I still shacking from the cold wind I hope we get to the warm area or place soon but I enjoyed riding on Nero's back with his arms under my knees. It tooked a minute for Nero to get to the top of the snowy mountain I tried to get off Nero's back but he grab onto my legs tighter but not to hurt me.

"Nero?"

"It's better if your on my back for now Angela, intill we get pass the edge of the mountain."

I pale when he said the edge of the mountain, I don't like heights I get lightheaded, dizzy so yeah I'm so staying on Nero's back intill he passes it. When Nero stoped on the bridge that was half gone right when my feet touch the ground a part of the building thing started to fall distroying the bridge part we were standing on and thankfuly I grabed onto Nero who in turn hold me close when he landed safely.

"Are you alright Angela?"

"I-I'm okay, just got dizzy while we fell down but I'll be fine after a minute or more." I let go of Nero which I didn't want to let go he's to warm and I'm cold here but we didn't get rest when those two Frost demon's appeared charging at Nero and me

Nero grab his sword pushing me behind him, telling me to hide so he can take care of the Frost Demons when he charges at them I ran behind one of the ice pillers watching Nero fight them he got hrut now and then intill he killed one so only one was left I wanted to help him not just stand back and be some helpless girl... I gasp silently when that white light surrounds my body and I had my two guns on my hands ready and loaded, I peeked behind the ice piller seeing the Frost demon's back was facing me so I tooked my chances steping from behind the ice piller guns pointed at it's back and I pulled the triggers on both guns then I shoot at it intill Nero tooked his chance using his demon arm killing it, when he look at me he raised his eyebrow walking over to me.

"Thanks for the help but...how in the world did you do that?"

"Oh, I do not know how I do this." the white light appeared then disappears back in my first outfit "Some reason I can change outfits and I have two guns... sorry I didn't tell you back there, I didn't know how to call it by myself with out it always randomly appearing ya know?"

He nodded "I understand just tell me next time alright?" I nodded smiling "Alright let's move forward."

I fallowed Nero intill we got to a snowy bridge but when we got further a demon and Nero bought out his gun but stop seeing something and it was some tan skin lady slaming the demon on the bridge we standing on and more demons came at her but she just kick there butts when she finished Nero pointed his gun at the last demon killing it.

"I owe you thanks."

Nero put his gun down "You're from the Order...? I never seen you before."

I thought she was kinda cool but now I'm really hate her! she just go's up to Nero talking to him saying she was new and other stuff I didn't really care but I was glaring at her while she winked at him but I did hear her say her name was Gloria...I really hate her and Nero watched her put her weird dagger away in a sexy way...damn her! I was watching behind Nero hands clinch tightly in a fists, I was happy she left now I remember why I hate her she kinda did flirt with Nero. Anyways I walked to the double doors ignoring Nero calling my name slaming the double doors close before Nero could stop me I walked further in finding a door with out thinking step forward in the empty room and did I say I was stupid? yeah I was stupid and a jealous girl I can't help it I really love Nero... Wait, what? did I just say I love Nero, before I could think anymore when I step on the floor in the middle it seemed and a hole suddenly appeared under me.

I scream when I fell down the darkened hole my scream echoing through the place. I yelped when I landed on something...wait why did it sound like a person? I crawled off whatever it was to see Dante? I sweatdrop when he look up at me with alittle annoyence in his eyes, I smiled sheepishly at him rubbing behind my head.

"Sorry...thanks for um...leting me land on you safely instead of falling to my doom?"

He stood up so I stood up aswill fast

"Why do I always end up being a target of girls falling on me? first your friend now you? I really must be lucky or cursed."

"My friend? oh! you mean Rita? is she okay?" I reached up going on my tip toes grabing his red trench coat front making him bend down forcefuly "Tell me! is Rita okay is she here too?"

"Whoa, whoa! calm down babe."

He tried to calm me down but my eyes light up like fire glaring at him yelling at him

"Don't tell a girl to calm down! and don't call me a babe! my name is Angela! you stupid jerk!" I stoped yelling catching my breath

Dante raise his eyebrow "Are you fine now...Angela?"

I then relized what I did I let go of Dante's red trench coat squeaking covering my mouth shocked that I snapped like that.

"I'm so so so sorry! I wasn't mad at you I was just mad at...sorry." I hanged my head in shame I felt a hand on my head and Dante was laughing, I look back up at him

"It's alright, not everyone should be all sweet and sunshine. But I'm carious who were you mad at to get you to yell at me?"

I huffed cross my arms across my chest "Nero was being a jerk not relizing what he did so I ran off here when I feel through the floor which was a trap."

Dante whistle pulling me to his side with his arm wrap around my shoulders smiling big "It seems you have a thing for the kid huh?"

My face turned red "N-no I don't!" Dante just laughed at my red face

"So sense we ran into each other again I have to take you with me, your friend Rita sure is fiesty."

"Heh, yep Rita is like that but I wish she can atless be alittle nicer, so were too? oh yeah before you answer that whats your name?"

"Dante, now let's go."

I nodded and started to fallow Dante running into Demons now and then but I kepted back Dante can handle them, me? I'm still learning to use my two guns anyways I was actly enjoying my time with Dante he's a funny guy even though he's a pervert but to me he's like a big brother to me, anyways something happened 10 demons appeared attacking Dante he told me to stay back don't want to get in his way I listened to him...big mistake why? cause someone came behind me arm wrap around my neck I screamed making Dante stop turning around to see I was cought and he points one of his guns on the person behind me seems it was taller then me.

"Let her go, or I wont have to kill you." Dante narrowed his eyes

I turned pale when the person behind me started laughing

"Sorry no can do, you see I worked really hard to get this girl so I'll be taking her now."

I freaked out and started trying to push myself away from his hold but he had some hard grip

"Let me go!"

"I can't do that you see my master wants your power even if your alive or dead doesn't matter, cause I can kill you here any time I want but seeing you scared of me is so much fun." the stupid demon laughed

I close my eyes tightly tears threating to come out _'Mother what should I do? I'm scared.'_ I thought to myself I thought I was losing it when I heard my mother in my head

_"Remember sweety: your light always shines even in the darkness, use that to call the light it's only temperly but demons can't touch you more then 2 minutes. I'll always be there for you even in spirit."_

My face turned to soft look smiling softly I felt warm all of a sudden all over my body hearing the demon that was holding me hissing in pain he wasn't touching me anymore, I opened my eyes when I turned around facing the demon that was staring at me he was mad but I saw a tint of fear in his eyes I knew my whole body glowing white I started walking to the demon he blasted his black orbs at me but they just disappear when they try to get close to me. When I got closer to him he step backwards but he fell on his butt cornered like a rat he is.

"P-please don't kill me! I-I'll tell you anything!"

"..." I stayed silent staring at him which he was scared more "...Isn't this a twist in your plains? this time your fearing me, I wonder if you can survive this?" I raise my right hand to my face palms facing up when a white light orb formed in my hand

"N-noooooo!"

I tossed the white light orb straight at the demon that has been tormenting me sense I got to this world meeting Nero and Kyrie and just like that the demon turned to a statue it cracked alittle breaking into pieces. I heard Dante walking over.

"Damn Angela, you turned that demon into a statue scaring the hell out of him."

I was about to open my mouth when the white light glowing on my body disappeared I felt weak, dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden, my vision went in and out of focus I knew I fell down to the snow cold ground before I complatly blacked out I did hear Dante calling my name then everything went dark.

...

**XXxxXX**

Me: It seems Angela finally killed that demon for tormenting her life from the start of her life with Nero and Kyrie but it seems something is wrong with Angela, will she make it? It seems the lies her and Rita use to try to be part of the Fortuna actly turns out to be true? you just have to read the next chapter to see what happens to Angela.

Rita: _glaring at me_

Me: _sweatdrops_ sorry Rita but it had to happen sooner or later...oh before I forget, I may not be fast with the next chapter liek I suely am but I also have to work on my other stories so please don't be angry with me cause of that, I would love to read reviews that I have people loving this story which I know that **'Alex480' **Alerted this story so thanks _smiles brightly_ it made my day so please review, peace out!


	5. Danger, Danger!

Me: Sorry people! computer was geting fixed for three weeks but then I found out the computer guy had to wipe out the whole computer so all my chapters of my stories got delited specaily this chapter so I had to retype this chapter which sucks cause I was almost finished but thankfuly I got myself a Flashdrive to save all my chapters of my stories yay~

Rita: _looks away annoyed _Just get on with it Angel...I want to kick Dante's butt!

Me: _sweatdrops _O-okay... I do not own Devil May Cry 4 or any of the characters, I just own Angela, Rita and Angela's parents. So enjoy!

**XXxxXX**

_Last Time on "The Angel and The Demon":_

_I was about to open my mouth when the white light glowing on my body disappeared I felt weak, dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden, my vision went in and out of focus I knew I fell down to the cold ground before I complatly blacked out I did hear Dante calling my name then everything went dark._

...

I knew I was awake but for some reason my eyes wouldn't open even my body couldn't move and all I can hear just barely was voices close by but the voices was muffled. I did hear glass breaking I waited intill whatever I was on started to move.

"Angela!" Nero?

I wanted to say his name but nothing came out, it's like I was in a deep sleep or something

"Let her go you bastered!"

"I'm afraid not, you see she's an actual Maiden. I must have some blood samples from her."

Oh hell no! he isn't going to stick a needle in my arm!

"You sick bastered!"

Next then I heard was a gasp of pain, I was worried for Nero all I could hear was that bastered Agnus talking about stupid things I didn't really listen to more worried if I might hear Nero again showing he's alright.

"Never...!"

"T-t-t take him out!"

_'No! NERO!'_ I was scared for Nero's safety and I was hoping he heard me

After that I keep hearing like fighting noises then silence

"Angela...?" I felt Nero touch my cheek with his human hand "...Some reason I heard you call my name, now to take you off this wall and get these chains off you."

I heard chain rattling for a while then I fell forward into Nero's arms picking me up with one arm under my knees and the other was under my neck then he started to walk. I felt cold wind hit my face after a while and finally I can open my eyes to see Nero looking up while I was sitting down my back agents the wall.

"Nero...?"

Nero turned around walk over to me bend down on one knee

"How you feeling Angela?"

"...I'm fine, are you okay Nero? I'm sorry for running off on you again..."

"Hey, it's okay I'm glad your alright. But did he do anything to you before I showed up?"

I shooked my head "I do not know...I was already out cold, I ran into that demon again finally killed him and you know the rest."

"...Good, can you stand?"

I nodded smiling with his help I stood up on my feet, I just hope Rita is okay were ever she is.

...

**Rita's POV**

I'm really annoyed! that bastered just went and let Angie get grabed by the enemy? When I see him the next time I'm so going to kick his sorry ass! I was in the castle type place intill I found Dante which I kicked him hard on his back making him almost fall over but he catched himself turning around.

"Why did you kick me for?"

"You know damn right why I kicked you! you had Angie right there and you let her get grabed by the enemy? Are you out of your freaking mind!"

"Geeze, It's alright."

"It's not alright!"

"She's with the kid so she's going to be fine." he just put his hands behind his head calmly which irked me to no end

"I don't give a damn if she's with some kid, all I care about if Angie is alright..."

I started to walk away intill Dante stoped me saying something

"Why is a Demon trying to save a maiden?"

"...Because, she's my friend. She was the only one that was kind to me and cared about me...Thats why I want to save her this time."

I walked away to the next place which I hope Angie is at.

...

**Angela's POV**

Me and Nero stoped at a big round circle thing after walking through the long bridge intill Credo showed up, oh no! this is when Nero and Credo fight each other...he was hard to beat when playing the game.

"Thats a look you shoot at your enemy."

I stayed back letting Nero talk asking Credo what he wanted to say intill Credo was kinda behind Nero bringing out his sword mad.

"You do not demand answers from me!" he swinged his sword at Nero intill his sword hits Nero's Devil Bringer "You possess the power of a demon..."

I wish Credo and Nero wouldn't fight...maybe if I stop them? I quickly jogged in the middle between Credo and Nero arms out stoping them both.

"Angela, move!"

I shooked my head no "No! stop this foolishless! both of you, your supposed to be friends right? act like friends! stop trying to kill each other! please." I begged them both

They were both silent intill Credo transformed into a angel as he called it, Nero walked over put his arm to stop me, his demon arm but I wasn't scared of it.

"Angela, stay back."

"No! I can fight too." I let the white light appear over my body showing my gunner outfit got my two guns ready "There ready and loaded! let's kick his butt together." Nero nodded got his sword ready

...

Me and Nero kicked his butt and Nero knocked him to the ground making him turn back into his real self

"No..." he got up angry "Not yet! I'm not finished!" he ran at Nero with his sword swinging down at Nero but he blocked it with his demon arm then Nero just push his sword away pushing him backwards making him let go of his sword "Your strength has increased!"

I gasp when I saw Kyrie walking in to see Nero about to kill Credo and she cried out in surprise making Nero turn around to see Kyrie.

"Kyrie..." I felt bad for Nero he looked so scared when Kyrie got scared of him by taking steps back away from him when he tried to walk to her "This isn't what you think..."

"Why...? Why did you do this...?" then Agnus bastered guy appeared making Nero stop

He told Kyrie Nero was a demon, I wanted to shoot his brians out so bad but I held back letting them talk

"Agnus!" Credo stood up walking over weakly "How dare you use my sister! This is my fight and I will finish it! Let her go!"

"His Holliness predetected your defeat and so ordered that your sister be utillized."

I knew Agnus was going transform to take Kyrie away, hell no! she's my friend too. I quickly started running putting my two guns on my hips jumping on Nero's shoulders surprising him and Credo specaily Agnus and Kyrie when I tackled Agnus making three of us fall down to the ground then I brought one of my guns out pointing it at Agnus's ugly face.

"Let. her. go!"

"I didn't forget you young Maiden...h-heh heh!"

I frowned about to ask about what he met by that when I felt pain shoot up my whole body, I screamed when this dark energy was wraped around my body, it kepted causing shocks to my body. I fell backwards with tears sliding down my face I heard Nero, Credo, and Kyrie call my name, I felt darkness was crawling inside me I couldn't handle this much darkness and I just passed out welcoming the darkness.

...

**XXxxXX**

Me: Yeah...sorry it tooked a long time to get the 5th chapter up, at the time I had a block but when I played the game of Devil May Cry 4 (Mission 12 right now) I had this awsome idea! so review if not thats fine with me, just seeing people add this story to there favs. but if you don't like to bad, turn around and find another story to read.


	6. Surprises Left and Right

Angel: Howdy! sorry it took so long for this chapter to get done, had a writers block xD this in a way the last chapter I know it's to short xD but if you want to see a sequel...tell me, 'kay? and no flames, or any kind of criticism please? I'm way to busy to deal that, oh and I do not own anything, but I do own Angela, her mom Lisa and Rita. Enjoy~

...

_Last time on "The Angel and The Demon":_

_"Let. her. go!"_

_"I didn't forget you young Maiden...h-heh heh!"_

_I frowned about to ask about what he met but I screamed when this dark energy was wrap around my body, it kept causing dark shocks to my body. I fell backwards with tears sliding down my face I heard Nero, Credo, and Kyrie call my name, I felt darkness was crawling inside me I couldn't handle this much darkness and I just passed out welcoming the darkness._

...

I woke up groaning in pain, my whole body was sore from being shocked by all that darkness Agnus sent to shock my body. My eyes opened to see I was being held in the air and I saw Nero being held by the statue's hand, I gasp seeing that Sanctus stab him with the sword where his demon hand was.

"Nero!" I struggled agents the cuffs that was around my wrist

"Ah! I see the maiden has awoken."

I was lowered eye level with him so I glared at him "You basterd! let Nero go right now! and Kyrie too!"

"I need them to complete my plans my dear, and your the source of the holy power that I need combine with the sword and Sparda's blood. Then we can proceed with the stages of our ultimate goal."

"I wont let you use me!"

He just laugh about to start doing his plans when Credo in his holy form appeared and attack Sanctus, I smile happy he came to save us.

"Credo!"

Credo yelled at Nero to run until I saw Sanctus behind him, I gasp and yelled out Credo's name but it was to late. I choke on my tears watching as Credo was hurt.

"Credo!"

It's not fair! I don't want to see anyone die! I hang my head down sobbing softly. I ignored everything, I didn't see Nero get absorbed in the Statue and Sanctus moved it in the city. I wish Rita was here...she'll save us, but then what happens if she dies too? no...I wont let it happen I lost my mom I wont lose anyone else. I lift my head up to hear fighting to see Dante...I gasp to see Rita with him! I couldn't help but smile happy to see she's okay and still kicking butt.

"Rita! Rita!" I gasp when I landed on my knees but the chains that stop at the cuffs around my wrist made it connect to the statue which was called the Savior

Rita POV

I was busy kicking ass when I heard her calling my name, I look up happy to see Angie. I look at Dante telling him I have to save her so I jumped from the stupid so called angel knights to the top of the Savior's head landing in front of my friend.

"Angie! are you hurt?"

She shook her head no smiling brightly

"I'm fine now-" before she could say anymore the statue so called Savior started to move and attack Dante, I went on one knee grab Angie's hand which she grip on my hand in worry

"Don't worry Angie, Dante well take care of this so called Savior." I wanted to comfort her by saying that but it did more then that, she gave me a sly smile and look

"You called Dante by his name...does that mean I was right about you falling for a douchebag? yes! I'm so right! told you so~"

I didn't know why but that comment turn my face red, I try to talk out of it but she didn't want to stop teasing me! I huffed out of annoyance when I told her I'll have to help the idiot, I ran and jump in the air.

"Dante! give me a boost would ya?"

Dante nodded and quickly went under my body grab my wrist so I grab his as well, he spin me around then let go I did the same. I made my spear appear point it at the Savior's chest where they had Kyrie, shattering it. I heard Dante say something along the lines of kid, then finish it up on his side or something I didn't care I quickly went back to Angie telling her everything is going okay...for now. And just like that Dante almost got flatten...so close, Angie gave me the look when I said that out loud.

"I'm sorry, sheesh...he's still a douchebag okay? end of story!" I brought my spear back out cutting off the chain but not the cuffs yet "Alright Angie, just hold onto me 'kay?" she nodded put her arms around my neck from behind me then I jumped all the way down with my friend to Dante, Nero and Kyrie

Angela POV

Rita jump down landing with no sound, I let Rita go running over to Nero and Kyrie, hugging them tightly saying how happy they are unhurt. Then not letting Rita stop me I hug Dante surprising him and the others, I look up at Dante still hugging him around the waist showing how short I am and tall he was.

"Thanks for saving us...and for helping Rita find me, your so awesome up close!"

I heard Rita groan "Don't tell him that! now it'll get to his head...he's head is way to big right now."

"Aw, come on babe! unless you want to hug me instead?" he grin at Rita who was red in the face yelling at him, I laughed letting him go so Rita can smack him

I skip over to Kyrie and Nero, until the statue the Savior started to move again? how many times does Dante, and Nero have to smack it around for it to stop moving?! I stood beside Kyrie letting Nero fight it so he well end it by his hand. I didn't notice the cuff's around my wrist with short chain still dangling from it was was slowly moving up and before Rita, Dante, or Kyrie could react my arms went above my head making me get lift up in the air. I screamed struggling but how can I struggle when I can't brake free?

"Angela!"

"Angie!

"Damn it! Angela!"

I still struggled even if it was no good, I wont let it use me! I gasp eyes widen when the cuffs around my wrist started to shine a eerie light, my body started to shine brightly.

_'This pain! it-it's sucking my energy!' _Ithought when the light around my body started to get sucked to the cuffs on my wrist

I screamed from it sucking out my energy, hearing Kyrie calling my name and Rita and Dante talking about something when I open my eyes to see Nero fighting the Savior while it was glowing...my light? I knew what my energy light look like, no...it was using my energy to hurt Nero!

"...I...wont let...it...hurt...Nero!" my body blow so brightly everyone had to cover their eye's

When the bright light went down a little, my body still shine but not to brightly and I was floating on my own until I snapped out of it to disappear and appear in front of Nero hand flat agents the Savior's hand.

"Angie?"

I close my eyes slowly, I imagine the light surrounding my body go into the hand on the Savior's hand "...Be gone!" it went off like a bomb and also made me fly backwards along with Nero.

I landed on my back so I moved my body to my left side, I tried to sit up but my body was so exhausted from what I did I knew I shouldn't have...but it was the only thing I should do to protect Nero even though he had it I wanted to help too.

"Angela!" Kyrie, sweet kind Kyrie and my friend it's surprising I made friends with her...specially when I was jealous of her cause Nero like her

"Angela!" Dante...It would be awesome to get to know him better, we could of stayed up all night eating pizza... Mom would enjoy his gooiness and oddness

"Angie! stay awake!" Rita...my first friend I ever made and the only one that wanted to be friends with me, she always was their to help me and mom out, always been right beside me through thick an thin

"Whats wrong with her? the light around her body is going in and out like it's...fading?"

"Oh no...Angie? Angie!" I felt someone shack me a little so I open my eyes to see everyone, I look at everyone's faces smiling trying to show them it's going to be okay but they didn't want to say it

"Rita...I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

"Shut up idiot! I know you just wanted to help..." she choke on a sob which was shocking to see her crying, she never cried once around anyone "Did you even think about you were using your light? it want keeps you alive...and what keeps the spell on you."

The last thing she said confused everyone even me "Spell...what spell Rita?"

She sighed look at Dante with the look saying sorry which confuseing even more

"The spell was put on you by your mother, so that Dante would find out about you just yet until the time was right."

"What does Angela has to do with me? do I supposed to know her or something?" I agreed with Dante making her sigh deepened

"Just...watch Angie closely, then you'll figure it out Dante...just hope nether of you get mad at me for keeping it a secret from the start, Lisa didn't know how you'll react I guess."

I was about to say something when I felt weird and the looks Nero, Kyrie, Specially Dante was giving me is telling me my looks changed to my real self. But what Rita says next shocked me to the core, I didn't know why but I was happy, surprise, shocked, and angry but the anger went away knowing mother probably just wanted to protect me from the demons. I'm actually really happy though...I knew something was up, but I just push it aside and not worry about it, I guess I'll just have to deal with this all.

...

Angel: wondering what was shocking news? if you wanna know you have to see the sequel but that's all up to you readers~ and no Angel wasn't dying, she just used almost all her life energy which in her case is called light since she's a actual Maiden, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter...remember if you want to see the sequel please leave a review saying I should, if you have ideas what the sequel should be about tell me also, and it well be a Nero/OC not a Nero/Kyrie but it well be a Dante/Rita...even though my best friend well kill me if I made her character fall for him xD yep...I'm dead tomorrow when I go to her house. Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed, fallowed me and the story, and fave this story and me. If you have an idea for the sequel title it'll help me too. Ciao~~


End file.
